For True Love
by Kitt82forever
Summary: Tex and strip fall in love almost instantly. But there is a person totally aginst them but mostly against Tex who supposedly stole Strip from them and they want revenge. Read and enjoy! rare pairing I find very cute! Tex/Strip or the King if you prefer that name. no flames! don't read if you don't like slash!
1. Chapter 1

Tex/Strip or if you prefer The King

Disclaimer- none of the characters are mine!

Because I think they'd be cute together. In this Lynda never existed I don't like her!

FLASHBACK

"Okay so you've heard rumors of a racecar who is extraordinaire and pretty good all the way from Texas and came here to see if he'd like to race for your company right?" Tex smiled "exactly" "well you came to the right place we have one of the best racers in the world here" The older car drove outside were all the cars were practicing or just hanging out with drinks. "Umm let's see where is he? Hmm that's weird usually you could see him right away. Oh wait there he is" it was a baby blue Plymouth Superbird with hazel eyes.

"That's the one?!" Tex asked inside he felt butterflies. "Yup that Plymouth is him" "He's gorgeous" Tex said a little more quietly. "Yeah, poor thing though his boyfriend never treated him right ya know abused the racer. He barely got the guy to leave him alone." Tex watched the race car closely, going around the track with great speed. "Weathers! Come here for a sec" the older car yelled.

"What's up?" the baby blue car came up looking at Tex for a bit then the older car. "This is Tex Dinoco he would like to talk to you about racing for his company" "okay then let's go to a more private setting" the car said and went inside the building.

"So I didn't quite catch your name" Tex said "oh I'm Strip Weathers"

"That's a..""Interesting name ya I know" Strip cut him off. "So with the contract you will be racing around the country, gives you a chance to strut your stuff to everyone, ya will be paid greatly and," "Id don't care for payment, but do go on" "for your services you will be helping charities" "oh how wonderful" strip smiled." I'll do it Mr. Tex, when do I start?'" "in 2 weeks"

There was a celebration party for his contract. But strip was outside by himself. "Hey watchya doing out here all by yourself?" Tex asked. "I just like looking at the bright stars, they always seem… brilliant and so hopeful that they'll become shooting stars" Tex looked at Strip, the way his body shone brilliantly with the moon light. "Those are amazing words, though are you referring to ya self?" Strip smiled "so you caught on? Ha-ha, Yeah I'm hopeful, hopeful that I can find true love and finally be truly happy" Tex sighed "and you will, It sickens me to know that your ex had a wonderful person who loved him but he was to blinded and hurt you, blinded from a beautiful angel." Strip smiled "well thank you Tex but I don't think of myself an angel" Tex went closer to him. "You should cause you are!" "Thank you, you know you're the sweetest guy I've met" "well I try" they both laughed.

It had been a week already; they had changed when he began because of his trip. He was going to France for a year with his friends. Strip sighed he had really come to like Tex a lot. "Oh well time to go" he said to himself and started heading off to the airport.

He was in the airport now and checking in before heading toward the metal detectors.

"Strip! Strip!' Strip stopped and turned around seeing Tex there panting out of breath."Tex?! What are you doing here!?" "I can't let you go Strip I treasure our friendship more than anything and I don't want it to end, but I can't go on not telling you how I feel. I want our relationship to be something more." "wha-what do you mean?" Strip asked. "I love you Strip ever since I first saw you" Strip smiled and nuzzled Tex happily. "I think you're the true love I was talking about" strip whispered. They both smiled brightly.

END FLASHBACK

Strip smiled fondly to himself to his pleasant memory. Him and Tex have now had a perfect relationship for 10 years. He had already gotten fixed after the big wreck from Chick, which Tex was still irritated and mad about. Strip barely could calm his lover last time they ran into Chick. Strip had said he would retire but didn't he knew he'd miss it too much. Lightning Mcqueen and him were best friends after the incident they talked for quite some time and noticed they had things in common. Bring! Bring! The phone rang "Hey I wanted to invite you and Tex to a party for the race you coming?" it was lightning. "When is it?, umm the day after tomorrow. Yeah I'll come see you then"

"Hey we got invited to a party in radiator springs you coming with?" Strip asked Tex who was reading a book. "Of course" he smiled at strip. "c'mere" he said and strip obliged and went to him, Tex kissed him gently. "I love you" he whispered. "I love you too Tex" he nuzzled him. The Cadillac smiled.

TIME SKIP

"I'm so happy you guys made it!" Lightning said as they came into the town. "We are very excited to be here as well" Strip smiled and nuzzled lightning who nuzzled back in a friendly hug.

Strip stopped moving and stared at a black GTO in shock. 'no' he thought scared.

TBC

Cliffhanger

Why is Strip so scared about the mysterious black GTO? Wait till next chapter coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

For true love chapter 2

Disclaimer- still don't own anyone. Besides my OCC Stealer.

Recap from last chapter

"I'm so happy you guys made it!" Lightning said as they came into the town. "We are very excited to be here as well" Strip smiled and nuzzled lightning who nuzzled back in a friendly hug.

Strip stopped moving and stared at a black GTO in shock. 'no' he thought scared.

"Hey strip you okay? Yoo hoo" Tex said noticing Strip staring off. "Huh? Oh sorry I uh I just thought I saw someone I knew." He said looking away. "It's alright come on Flo is having a free drink night." Lightning said. They all drove over to Flo's but strip stopped and turned around still seeing the black GTO that was looking back at him smirking evilly. "Hey you coming?!" lightning yelled. He looked back at Lightning and all the others looking at him smiling. "Yeah" he looked back the GTO was gone now and he sighed joining the others.

"Oh yeah I swear after that night falling out of the trailer I was scared of semis for a week." Lightning said causing everyone to laugh loudly except strip who was staring at the ground silently. "Hey love are you okay? You've been very quiet which isn't like ya" Tex asked nuzzling his side. He was correct Strip is usually a friendly and very social car so it was odd.

"Umm yeah I think I'm just tired."

"Oh okay we could go to the motel and go to sleep if you want" Tex said smiling. "Um no I'll go but you can stay and have fun okay?" Tex looked surprised. "Uh are you sure I'll go with you, you know" "I know but I want you to have fun, I'll be okay" Strip kissed Tex's cheeck and drove to the motel room sally had for them.

"Goodnight!" Tex yelled as he left.

Strip stopped in front of their room when he heard a chuckle. "Oh my,you are still so beautiful, why do you fear me babe? Hmm? Don't you remember our love?" The black GTO said coming up in front of him. "No Stealer you are mistaken I do not fear you I just don't want to be around you anymore, now leave me alone." He said moving around Stealer, but Stealer got in front of him again. "Hey you still mad about that stupid misunderstanding?"

"It wasn't a misunderstanding! You purposely cheated on me with those stupid prostitutes! And not to mention you hit me whenever you thought I did something wrong even for stupid things!" Strip yelled angrily. "Oh come on all guys do it get prostitutes every once and awhile unless they're like you feminine , I'm sure your new boyfriend over there is doing it too "Strip smacked him with a tire shocking the Pontiac "Don't talk about him like that, you don't know him he is kind and would never do that to me unlike you!" he was shocked at his own reaction then he moved back in fear that the GTO would hit him.

Instead the GTO came to his side and nuzzled him gently "I'm sorry it was never my attention to harm you and I realize what I had done to you back then hitting you I mean, was wrong you never hurt me and you are the perfect car I first met, and when you left me I was shocked on how I acted how I treated you, I cried for ever knowing I lost the one thing that meant most to me."

Strip started crying quietly. "Why did you change? Y-you were so nice in the beginning." He asked quietly. "Let's say I made a foolish decision that coasted me the ultimate price, your love." Strip smiled gently. "all I ask of you know is to give me another chance." Stealer said.

Strip gasped 'what do I do!' he thought.

Another cliffhanger lol sorry

TBC

Tune in next time for his decision. Please review they motivate me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone.

Tex/strip, ooc stealer

Recap-

Strip started crying quietly. "Why did you change? Y-you were so nice in the beginning." He asked quietly. "Let's say I made a foolish decision that coasted me the ultimate price, your love." Strip smiled gently. "all I ask of you know is to give me another chance." Stealer said.

Strip gasped 'what do I do!' he thought.

Chapter 3-

"Uhh stealer I still like you but not that way. As a friend you know." Stealer frowned and moved in front of him. "But I love you, as long as we are still friends and can be close I'll be alright." He said smiling a bit. "Okay on one condition." Strip said looking at him sternly.

Stealer looked at him shocked and then nodded slowly. "You treat my boyfriend nicely." Stealer huffed and puffed. "ughhh! Fine! Mr. texen and I will try to get along" "Tex. His name is Tex." Strip said chuckling a bit.

Strip went to Tex with Stealer by his side. "Tex, darling, this is Stealer an old boyfriend but right now is just a friend so don't worry." Strip nuzzled Tex check who nuzzled back. "So you're the jerk who was mean to him" Tex growled.

"Hey were friends now I see what I did were wrong and trust me I won't steal him now that I see how happy he is with you. You have my trust that you won't hurt him" stealer said and grinned a bit at Tex's protectiveness. "You dont have to worry about me I love him more than life itself." Tex said kissing Strip's check then nuzzling him.

Time skip

"Mmm, babe my mother is coming over tonight to go to the 4th of July fireworks. That is all right with you right?" Tex asked nuzzling strip who was watching TV about some celebrity cars. Strip just kind of laid there kind of zoned out because it was early in the morning. "It's okay right babe?" strip snapped out of it. "Hmmm, oh yeah that will be wonderful I can't wait to meet her!" he sounded excited.

DING DONG. "Oh hey mom, hold on I'll get strip just Wait here." He drove off and went in search of the baby blue car.

They came back and Tex's mom gasped and drove to Strip immediately. "OH he is simply gorgeous son! Perfect." She was circling him. She is modeled after a 1950 Impala a tanned color.

"Oh ha-ha thanks mam" Strip replied.

They all parked at the parks grassy lawn. Waiting for the fireworks to start. "Haha babe I now that every time someone comes around with an antenna I think of an old car yelling help I can't move!" strip laughed loudly. "Gosh how did I ever end up with such a funny attractive guy?" Tex chuckled "you got lucky."

"haha those fireworks were so amazing." Tex said to His mother. Strip went to the restroom feeling sick and very nauseus.

TBH- uh oh why is Strip sick!? Read next chapter to find out.


End file.
